The invention relates to magnetic recording systems and more particularly to magnetic disk and jacket assemblies.
Such assemblies have been previously proposed and are in current use. Such an assembly is described in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,668,658 issued June 6, 1972 to Ralph Flores et al. The assembly disclosed in this patent includes a magnetic disk which is contained and is rotatably disposed within a square jacket or cover. The jacket has a central opening for revealing a smaller central opening in the disk by means of which the disk can be driven, and the jacket contains two aligned radially extending slots through which a magnetic transducer may extend for the purpose of magnetically reading from or writing on a surface of the disk as the disk is rotatably driven. A wiping material is provided on the inner surfaces of the jacket adjacent the outer surfaces of the disk for providing low friction characteristics and contaminant capture for the disk and for acting as an antistatic device for the static generated due to rotation of the disk.
High electrical resistance materials, such as polyvinyl chloride acetate, have been found particularly suitable for forming the jackets in such assemblies. The favorable characteristics of jackets formed with such materials are low cost, resistance to impact, heat sealability for attaching parts of the jackets together to form a complete unit, etc.; however, jackets of such material have been found to collect large accumulations of static electricity due to normal handling. Such accumulations of static electricity have been found to provide spurious signals in a transducer used with the disk as the static discharges, particularly when the transducer used with the disk is mainly composed of electrically nonconductive material.